tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Rheneas and the Roller Coaster
* Michael Brandon |series=7 |series_no=7.12 |number=168 |released= * 21st October 2003 * 24th February 2004 * 1st April 2004 * 22nd May 2004 * 27th October 2004 * Unknown Date 2006 * 19th September 2009 |previous=Bad Day at Castle Loch |next=Salty's Stormy Tale}} Rheneas and the Roller Coaster is the twelfth episode of the seventh series. Plot Sir Topham Hatt has given Rheneas the task of taking some school children to the mountains, but Rheneas is worried that he might not be able to make the trip memorable. Rheneas arrives at the station asking Rusty how he can make the children's day special. Rusty tells him that he knows the mountains better, but Rheneas is not sure his best would be exciting. Rheneas' driver shows the children the Castle, the Valley and the Viaduct during the trip. The children are surprised, but Rheneas considers the locations boring and longs for more excitement. Meanwhile, Rusty is inspecting some track on the Rocky Ridge Line after heavy rain washed the ground and made the track bumpy. While Rheneas is still trying to make the children's trip special, he is diverted onto the dangerous line, sending him on a roller coaster-like ride down the mountain. The children are very excited and have a wonderful time. Rheneas makes it to the station safely in time for the children's tea, but is worried that Sir Topham Hatt would be cross. The children have had an exciting ride after all, and Sir Topham Hatt is pleased with Rheneas and calls him a Really Useful Engine. Characters * Rheneas * Rusty * Sir Topham Hatt * The Teacher * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Duncan * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt Locations * The Depot * Tea Room Station * Hawin Doorey Castle * Whispering Waterfall * Valley View * Rheneas Viaduct * The Old Wooden Bridge * The Old Trestle Bridge * Rocky Ridge Line * Skarloey Bridge * Strawberry Grove Trivia * Going by production order, this is the thirteenth episode of the seventh series. * According to a SiF interview with Robert Gauld-Galliers and his storyboards, Peter Sam was originally meant to be the main character. Instead of wanting the children's trip to be special, he would have wanted to get their trip over with, so he could return to doing more important work. Open coaches (similar to Ada, Jane and Mabel from the Railway Series) were also set to appear. * The teacher is really the storyteller dressed up. * The second shot of the episode features unused footage from the sixth series. * When released on home video in the UK for the first time, the version used is the UK narration with the new music. The UK narration paired with the original music of the episode did not come out on home video until The Complete Series 7 was released in 2008. This also applies to What's the Matter with Henry? * This is the third episode to use a rendition of the William Tell Overture (Finale); the first being Busy Going Backwards, and the second being Thomas the Jet Engine. However, this is only in the original UK narration and international versions. While Michael Brandon's US narration uses a new series runaway theme with new music on this episode. * While closing her eyes, the teacher's face appears to have a tint of green, as though the ride was going to make her sick. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * My Thomas Story Library - Rheneas In Other Languages Home Media Releases * The Complete Series 7 DVD Packs * Classic Collection * Bumper Party Collection!/Truck Loads of Fun Double Pack US * Hooray for Thomas and Other Adventures * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 7 DVD Boxsets * On-the-Go Pack * Totally Thomas Volume 5 AUS * The Complete Series 7 DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 * Series Seven and Series Eight Double Pack JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 7 Vol.1 * Whole Sodor Island Adventure DK * Hip Hooray for Thomas and Other Stories DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset (2008) TWN * Confident Brave Little Engine * Thomas and Friends Volume 6 (Taiwanese DVD) MYS * The Spotless Record and Other Adventures * Emily's New Coaches and Other Adventures SWE * Hooray for Thomas! ITA * The Queen of Sodor THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 24 (Thai DVD) HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 17 * Thomas and Friends Volume 6 }} es:Rheneas y la Montaña Rusa he:רנייאס ורכבת ההרים ja:レニアスのジェットコースター pl:Radek i Kolejka Górska ru:Ренеас и американские горки Category:Series 7 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video